We'll Fix You REDONE
by Little-Retard
Summary: Konoha betrays her, and she runs to find her brother. But, in the Akatsuki? And Orochimaru is after her! What a wacked up life for one kunoichi. REDONE!


**Hello, you guys and girls out there! Here is my remake of my ever famous story, "We'll Fix You!" I hope you enjoy this newly made version and here it goes! Tobi, do the disclaimer!**

**Tobi: Little-Retard-chan has no rights or claims over Naruto or anything with the affiliation to Naruto. Tobi's a good boy!**

**Yes, you are. On with the show!**

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

Today…. was just _not_ Sakura's day.

Well, to be honest…. It hasn't really been Sakura's day ever since Chicken-Ass AKA Sasuke came back.

With his team.

And his girlfriend from Team Hebi, Karin.

When Sasuke came back, Sakura was overjoyed. She thought this was a brand new start for them. She didn't like him like she did when she was a child, no, she hoped that they could be just friends. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and she could finally be Team 7 again. Everything was right in the world. What could be so wrong with that?

Yet, she was so, so wrong.

Sasuke's former Team Hebi teammate, Karin, walked in and stole everything. She took her job, her place, her ranks… her friends… It was like everyone was against her. Sakura couldn't take it. It just hurt so much, to be hated and to be cast out… was this what Naruto felt like?

No one, and I mean no one, was on Sakura's side anymore.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV **

I began to walk slowly through the rain as I let silent tears drip down my face. They went unnoticed by all, even by Nature herself.

I looked back, looking at my former home. Konoha. The place I once called my home… now, it is nothing but a cruel, taunting memory to me.

It's a reminder of the day my parents died, when I was just a kid, killed in the Uchiha Massacre. It's a reminder of friends who had turned their backs on me, and a life that would never be mine again.

My life… my family… my friends… It was all… _gone_.

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, in a pretty good mood today. My smile dropped as I saw how they were looking at me._

"_What's wrong, you guys?"_

_"Go away Sakura. We know what you did to Karin." He said harshly, glaring at me._

_Karin?_

_I didn't do anything to Karin, did I? I mean, she was the one who did things to me! She stole my friends! She stole my job! She stole my life!_

_"What did I do to Karin?" I replied, truly confused at what he could be talking about._

_"Like you don't know!" He snapped, pointed to Karin sobbing hysterically, and very dramatically might I add, on the ground with all my former friends surrounding her._

_I walked over to her confused and looked down and found a kunai jabbed in her shoulder._

_I found myself immediately going into medic mode, crouching down and inspecting the wound, I gently pulled the kunai out, putting pressure on the wound, and letting my chakra flow into the shallow wound. By the looks of it, it looked… self-inflicted…_

_"STOP TRYING TO COVER UP WHAT YOU DID BY BEING NICE!" Sasuke roared, his sharingan spinning wildly as I backed up from Karin with my hands raised in a peace gesture._

_"What?" I pushed back, confused._

_What the hell is going on here?_

_"You threw that kunai at Karin because you were jealous of how great she is. She told us herself." Ino hissed, throwing a death glare my way._

_"And you believed her? Looking at the wound it looks self-inflicted, which means, she did this to herself. I just got her, there is no way possible that I could've stabbed her, and even if I wanted to stab her, I would stab her so shallowly and in a non-vital area," I replied, adjusting my gloves. I stared back at all the glares aimed at me._

_"Shut up we know you did!" Kiba spat._

_I crouched down once more and got into battle stance, as everyone took out weapons. Swords, kunai, senbon, shuriken… anything you can think of was pulled out, and I began to back up, sensing the ever lying danger here._

_Everyone began to throw their weapons at me, and I quickly threw out my arms, and began to dodge in a dance that only a ninja would know._

_As I began to get hit, I cried out in the pain, falling to the ground._

_It started to rain, and everyone left, but not without glaring and/or spitting at me._

_I stood there in the rain pulling out the weapons and healing the wounds, when someone put their hand on my shoulder._

_I stiffened and shakily murmured, "What do you want now?"_

_"I know you didn't do it." The mystery person said._

_I turned to look at my only friend._

_Shikamaru._

_I smiled lightly at him. I knew he would believe me. He always has, and he always will. He's my best friend._

_"Sakura," He muttered, eyes flickering with worry._

_I stared into those chocolate brown eyes of his and we both knew. We both knew what had to happen here._

_"I'm sorry Shika but I have to. I don't belong here." I whispered, my voice barely carrying over to his ears._

_He knew I had to leave._

_I was going to run away, and never think to look back. This wasn't my home anymore._

_He nodded sadly._

_"Just... be careful, okay?" He said looking up at the darkened sky._

_I smiled and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly._

_"Good-bye Shikamaru" I mumbled before turning and running away._

_Even though I was halfway to the gates by now, I still heard his broken whisper._

_"Good-bye, Sakura"_

* * *

I ran for hours until I was a good hundred miles away from Konoha. My knees buckled and I cried out to the sky, "_MAKE IT GO AWAY!"_

This is a nightmare.

But I know it won't go away.

I cried and cried until I slowly drifted into the world of unconsciousness, but not before hearing heavy footsteps come towards me.

It can't get any worse... right?

* * *

**MADARA'S POV**

We were just coming back from a frivolous mission to report to Pein the outcome, when we heard sobbing.

"What is that, un?" Deidara asked, curiosity sparking his one blue eye.

"Tobi doesn't know Sempai. Let's find out!" I giggled in a childish voice.

I hate speaking like this, but I don't want anyone to fine out my identity.

At least I don't have to fake one thing. I am naturally a carefree person.

Well, that is, unless it's about my sister. Which I still have to find, might I add.

My sister and I, we don't look related at all.

I mean, I'm an Uchiha. Well, so is she, but she doesn't look like an Uchiha.

My great-great-great-great-great—okay you get the point- grandfather was the one who created the Uchiha's.

I look exactly like him, I'm as strong as him, and we even have the same name. Madara. It means polka-dots, which my little sister always loved to inform me about before I left her.

My sister had pink hair. My mother, before she died, had pink hair.

My father had black of course.

My father was an Uchiha and my mother a Haruno.

My sister is 6 years younger than me. We were separated when I killed my father and half of my clan. Even though she is half Uchiha, I couldn't kill her.

Like Itachi couldn't kill Sasuke.

When we heard the sobbing person quiet and fall asleep, we walked up to whoever it was, preparing to murder them in their sleep.

But when I noticed who it was and Deidara was about to kill her, I screamed "DEIDARA-SEMPAI _DON'T_!"

"Shut up brat, I'm killing her."

When I saw the pink hair and the way she looked, I couldn't kill her.

It was Sakura.

My baby sister.

I flashed over to her, and picked her up bridal style.

I rocked her back and forth and said, "Don't hurt Blossom-chan. She's sleeping."

My throat kind of hurts from this voice.

"Tobi, you little shit, KILL HER!" He roared.

I simply started walking towards base, and then started running when he chased me.

I went into base quickly and went to Pein's office.

"TOBI, YOU LITTLE SHIT, COME BACK HERE!" Deidara roared.

Pein raised his eyebrows at me and said, "Deidara may I have a word with Tobi for a second?"

"Yes Leader-Sama." He replied, dropping the malice in his voice.

I shut Pein's door and he sighed, "It took you long enough to find her, Madara. I thought that room would be empty forever!

I took off my mask, and he smiled.

I could tell he remembered her.

We're best friends, we know everything about each other.

And he knows she is my little sister.

Yet, when we were younger he had a crush on her.

"Of course, Madara. Do you think she remembers me?" He asked, happiness glowing in his ringed eyes.

"I don't know." I replied softly.

"Alright, Madara, buddy, go put her in her room. You were planning to recruit her for a while, haven't you? You've even made her room perfect." He joked.

I laughed.

"When she wakes up, I'll introduce her to the other members." Pein said happily.

I smiled, put on my mask, and walked out into the hallway.

The room next to mine was hers.

I walked into her room and set her down on the bed.

I stroked her bubblegum hair, tucking her safely into her bed.

"Don't worry, my blossom, no one will hurt you here… I'll make sure of it."

I slowly rose from her bed, walking towards the door. I looked back and smiled, flickering out the lights.

"Good-night, my sweet blossom."

I wonder what the other members will think of her...

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter of the newly revised "We'll Fix You!" Please, favorite, review, do whatever you like! No flames please, I don't like those. Yet, critics are accepted!**


End file.
